MUSIC♪
MUSIC♪ is a cover version of the original song by 765PRO ALLSTARS , featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! Blooming Clover 3 Original CD available with the limited editions of THE iDOLM@STER Million Live! Blooming Clover manga. The cover is performed by Kaori Sakuramori, Sayoko Takayama and Kana Yabuki. The original song is written by yura and is composed by Ryo Watanabe. Track List #Kami SUMMER!! (神SUMMER!!) #ONLY MY NOTE #MUSIC♪ #Original Voice Drama Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Saa PLAY START MUSIC Susume GO!! Kakedasu MELODY Ima e Mou DON'T STOP MUSIC Tsukame GOAL!! Noridasu RHYTHM Mirai e PHRASE!! Kokoro o jiyuu ni egaite miyou Kotoba ni shite Koe ni shite Hibiiteku FRESH!! Utau yo ongaku ni kabe nante nai VOLUME agete saikou ni STANDBY STAND UP Teppen mezase!! Kanadeyou Yume no MUSIC Onpu no tsubasa Dokomademo habataite yukeru POWER Narasou Suki na MUSIC Donna KEY datte Utaeba hora atarashii DOOR Hiraiteku kagayaite Hajimaru sekai LISTEN!! Watashi no MUSIC♪ EVERYBODY tetatake Okkiku YEAH!! Takamaru VOLTAGE Ima YELL EVERYDAY ashi narase Tsuyoku YES!! Takanaru BEAT NEVER END GROOVE!! Karada wa kimochi o tsutaeru gakki Warau toki mo Naku toki mo Oto ni naru GROUP!! Hikou yo ongaku ni fukanou wa nai Mune ga odoridashitara HEY BOY HEY GIRL Saa atsumare!! Kikaseyou Kimi to MUSIC Onpu no kizuna Itsumademo hitotsu ni tsunagu HARMONY Awasou Issho ni MUSIC Ironna omoi o Hiitara hora umareteku NEW SONG Hitori zutsu wa ni natte Hirogaru sekai LISTEN!! Minna no MUSIC Saa PLAY START MUSIC♪ Susume GO!! Kakedasu MELODY Ima e Mou DON'T STOP MUSIC WE LOVE MUSIC VOLUME agete saikou ni Motto!! Motto!! Motto!! Teppen mezase!! Kanadeyou Yume no MUSIC Onpu no tsubasa Dokomademo habataite yukeru POWER Narasou Suki na MUSIC Donna KEY datte Utaeba hora atarashii DOOR Hiraiteku kagayaite Hajimaru sekai LISTEN!! Watashi no MUSIC |-| Kanji= さあ PLAY START MUSIC♪ 進めGO!! かけ出すMELODY 今へ もう DON'T STOP MUSIC♪ 掴めGOAL!! のり出すRHYTHM 未来へ PHRASE!! 心を自由に描いてみよう 歌詞（ことば）にして 声にして 響いてく FRESH!! 歌うよ音楽に壁なんてない VOLUME上げて最高に STANDBY STAND UP てっぺん目指せ!! 奏でよう 夢のMUSIC 音符の翼 どこまでも羽ばたいてゆけるPOWER 鳴らそう 好きなMUSIC どんなKEYだって 歌えばほら新しいDOOR 開いてく輝いて 始まる世界 LISTEN!! 私のMUSIC♪ EVERYBODY手叩け 大（おっ）きくYEAH!! 高まるVOLTAGE 今YELL EVERYDAY足鳴らせ 強くYES!! 高鳴るBEAT NEVER END GROOVE!! 体は気持ちを伝える楽器 笑う瞬間（とき）も 泣く瞬間（とき）も 音になる GROUP!! 弾こうよ音楽に不可能はない 胸が躍りだしたら HEY BOY HEY GIRL さあ集まれ!! 聴かせよう 君とMUSIC♪ 音符の絆 いつまでもひとつに繋ぐHARMONY 合わそう 一緒にMUSIC♪ 色んな思いを 弾いたらほら生まれてくNEW SONG ひとりずつ輪になって 広がる世界 LISTEN!! みんなのMUSIC♪ さあ PLAY START MUSIC♪ 進めGO!! かけ出すMELODY 今へ もう DON'T STOP MUSIC♪ WE LOVE MUSIC♪ VOLUME 上げて最高に もっと！！もっと！！もっと！！ てっぺん目指せ！！ 奏でよう 夢のMUSIC 音符の翼 どこまでも羽ばたいてゆけるPOWER 鳴らそう 好きなMUSIC どんなKEYだって 歌えばほら新しいDOOR 開いてく輝いて 始まる世界 LISTEN!! 私のMUSIC♪ |-| English= Come on, play start music♪ Forward, go!! This melody begins running Towards the present Hey, don't stop music♪ Grab the goal!! This rhythm departs Towards the future Phrase!! Let's paint our heart any way we like Put words into lyrics And sing it out loud Make it resound Fresh!! Let's sing, there is no such barrier in music Increase to the highest volume! Standby, stand up! Aim for the top!! Let's play The dream music That has wings of musical notes They have a power to fly to anywhere Let it sound Our favorite music No matter what key it is If you can sing it, you will see the new door It's opening and it's shining To the new world and, Listen, to my music!!♪ Everybody, clap your hands Loudly, yeah!! Increase the voltage And yell now Stamp your feet everyday Strongly, yes!! With a throbbing beat That never ends Groove!! Your body is an instrument that can convey feelings Whether when you're laughing Or crying, It becomes a sound Group up!! Let's play, there's no impossibility in music When your heart starts leaping Hey boy, hey girl! C'mon, let's gather!! Let it be heard Our music with you♪ That has bonds between musical notes It's a harmony that will always connect as one Let's unite Our music together♪ When you play out these various memories See, it gives birth to a new song Which, one by one, becomes a circle In this spreading world, Listen, to our music!!♪ Come on, play start music♪ Forward, go!! This melody begins running Towards the present Hey, don't stop music♪ We love music♪ Increase to the highest volume! Higher!! Higher!! Higher!! Aim for the top!! Let's play The dream music That has wings of musical notes They have a power to fly to anywhere Let it sound Our favorite music No matter what key it is If you can sing it, you will see the new door It's opening and it's shining To the new world and, Listen, to my music!!♪ Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! Blooming Clover 3 Original CD (sung by: Kaori Sakuramori, Sayoko Takayama and Kana Yabuki)